No Exit
No Exit is the fourteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and third episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS — As ’s behavior escalates from destructive to deadly, begins to regret their last conversation and decides to track Damon down and intervene. For reasons of her own, ( ) volunteers to come along. Dr. Wes enlists the Travelers to set a trap that will once again test Damon’s friendship with Enzo. After a heart-to-heart talk with Nadia, enlists and ’s help to protect Elena, leading to a violent confrontation. Later, when Stefan tries to comfort a dejected Caroline, their conversation leads to a horrifying realization. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova * Michael Malarkey as Enzo * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Guest Cast *TBA Trivia * Damon is now an Augustine Vampire, and he was injected with Wes Maxfield's vampire canabalism serum, because of the serum, he now has an uncontrollable urge to feed on other vampires. * According to the promo, Stefan is trying to find his brother. * Katherine (in Elena's body) accompanies Stefan, planning to seducing him. * Caroline, Stefan, and Tyler may find out that Katherine is inside Elena's body. * Enzo, Stefan, and Katherine (in Elena's Body) will try and help Damon now that he is an Augustine Vampire. * The Travellers and Wes will seal Damon and Enzo in a house, which will force Damon to feed on Enzo. This will test how strong their friendship appears to be as Damon is an Augustine Vampire. Continuity *This is the second episode in which Nina Dobrev will play only Katherine. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *No Exit is a 1944 existentialist French play by Jean-Paul Sartre. *No Exit is a 2008 movie by Britt Pitre. *No Exit is a 1972 TV series. *No Exit is the title of the 6th episode of the 2nd season of the show Supernatural. Quotes :Extended Promo :Stefan:'' "Damon's feeding on vampires, I have to find him." '' :Katherine: "I can come with you." '' :'Wes: ''"Now that you're trapped, how long can you go before you feed on your best friend?" '' :Katherine:'' "I saw an opportunity to be alone with Stefan."'' :Damon:'' "I'm not going to feed on you." '' :Katherine: ''"We'll be there as soon as we can." '' :Enzo: ''"Tick Tock." '' :Damon: ''"They won't come." '' :Katherine': ''"I saw a hotel, do you think we should get a room?" '' : '' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Promo "No Exit" (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Extended Promo - No Exit HD|Extended Promo Pictures No_Exit_1.jpg No_Exit_2.jpg No_Exit_3.jpg No_Exit_4.jpg No_Exit_5.jpg safeimage.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Episode-14-Video-Preview.jpg NoExitCap25.jpg NoExitCap22-feature.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes